Meats are a cornerstone of diets around the world. Meats are included in many different types of dishes including soups, baked items, casseroles, sauces, and the like.
Meats must frequently be cut into discrete chunks or pieces as a part of food preparation processes. When this is performed by hand, the meat pieces are frequently somewhat irregular in terms of sizes and shapes. However, when this is done on a larger scale by a piece of industrial equipment, the meat pieces are generally highly uniform in terms of size and shape. Also, consumers typically associate highly uniform meat pieces with factory prepared food instead of home-made food.